Chaos and Creation
by QTXAdsy
Summary: <html><head></head>All Kushina wants is to be all by herself and nothing else. But when her best friend brings her a blind date, she want's nothing to do with this person, yet when are forced to work together, maybe having him is a good idea... GnomexNelf and some language.</html>
1. Don't Bother Me

**Hello readers! I'm back with a new WoW fanfic! Now some of you will remember that I wrote the WoW fanfic 'Flowers in the Dirt', and this is somewhat of a sequel with characters that were mentioned in the story and now will have their story told at last. Once again, it's a NelfxGnome piece, which FitD was, but this one takes a more funnier tone which hopefully should be up my street. The idea of the story first came about when my fellow WoW and fanfiction friend, BleachKyuubi-Chan , said to me about something about a Night elf going a date with a Gnome. Now at first it may just sound like nothing too special to you and I, but that idea became the seed that was planted in my head to start of this new story...**

**Now this has been written in the eve of the final chapter of 'Not Alone' and a requested fic I'm doing at the moment which I can tell you will be the next one up on the list, I have my hands quite full to say the least, but I have to take them down one by one. Now I can tell you that compared to FitD, this will be more shorter than that one and that this will be a breeze to write compared of what I have now I'm working on. The trick for finding a story fun to write is one that is one that you find comfortable to write about, in this case, comedy is a strong point of mine, but i can turn my wheel other ones, though I may not find them that fun as such. **

**But enough of that, let's get on with the story then, shall we? Ok, let's go then, I will apologise that if this chapter is badly written as all first chapters are like. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**Don't Bother Me**

For many of the races in the Alliance, Night elves are stereotypically known to be stuck up for being one of the older races in Alliance. Nothing wrong with that to be honest, they were just proud of their history, though it can be joked that they lack a bit of fun on their side. For one of these Night elves, this one fitted like the rest of the so-called stereotypes of her race.

Kushina Windrider was one such of being stuck up like the rest. She was the typical Night elf anyone would expect anyway, light purple skin, long dark blue hair and her Night elf facial markings, there was nothing about her that stood out from the crowd. All she wanted was to carry on with her tasks as a Druid and nothing else; this of course made her quite unpopular at times with her fellow guild members who wanted to invite her to big guild parties in bars and other places. Now although mention to be nothing special about her, she did have one thing that she didn't wanted to be known by others that would damage her reputation.

It was that close friend of hers, Nedia, though they seemed to be more like sisters to be honest. They almost had an uncanny close appearance about each other with Nedia have the same long blue hair, though abet a lighter blue, and the same markings and skin tone. For anyone who had never seen the younger Hunter, this Night Elf would of seem normal like the rest of her kind, just that they didn't know who her lover was. At first, Kushina had been quite happy to hear that her younger friend had found someone in her life, though it nearly give her a panic attack when she found out whom the lover was.

A Gnome, and not just any Gnome, a Gnome Death Knight called Jirus Frizzcrackle to be correct.

Since Nedia had happily said that, Kushina felt completely appalled by her that she had fallen for someone that wasn't her own race, and not to mention that this Gnome was terrible looking, smelt strongly of rotten meat and Kushina couldn't wrap her head about Nedia's strange lover and why the younger elf loved this Gnome so much. So much so that Kushina had never even bothered to speak to the Gnome, let alone start a friendship with the Gnome. She had now started having a few nightmares of Jirus asking Nedia's hand in marriage, she wished that they wouldn't be happening soon...

This had caused quite a lot of friction between the two Night elves' friendship with both disagreeing with the other, one that did catch the guild's attention at times. And today for Kushina, she's wish she would never come round for this guild event.

"Do I have to do this?" Kushina asked Nedia as they walked into a large building in Ironforge.

"C'mon, Kush," Nedia smiled, "you'll love it!"

Kushina grumbled at the nick-name Nedia would call her all the time, yet that wasn't the point, all Kushina wanted at the moment was wanting to know why Nedia wanted her to come to this guild meet up of all meet ups.

"And what is so special about this one?" Kushina asked grumbling remembering how not only Nedia was asking to come along, but many others from the guild.

"It's our guild leader's retirement party, time to give him a good send off!" Nedia replied.

Kushina nearly kicked herself forgetting about this one of all meet ups. Their current guild leader had now gotten to the point of being way to old for being the leader and many had wondered why he hadn't giving up the role about three years ago, still despite this, the human had been a pretty well like leader in his time with the guild since day one, and now it time for him to go. She would miss him though she would admit. But she still felt a bit grumpy about going out that night.

Even when the two walked in and were giving a warm welcome by everyone else that had gathered, the Druid only uttered a small 'hi' before heading over to a corner of the room away from the rest of the party of guild members chatting away to each other. Nedia sighed in disappointment at her older friend would always do that in the company of others, it wasn't like the elf was anti-social, just not really wanting to keep a low profile among others compared to Nedia being quite a high rank and talkative person. Then she heard another group of people coming in, one that made her smile like an idiot.

Kushina's ears then pecked up a sound from Nedia, more like a girlish squeak from the Hunter. Looking over her shoulder to see what it was, she tensed at the sight of what it was that had come through the door, a Worgan Warrior, a Dwarf Hunter and the one that made fill with anger…Jirus.

Nedia happily picked up the Gnome and gave him a tight hug; it amazed the older Night elf of how happy the Death Knight Gnome looked. After pulling away from the Gnome, Nedia, still holding up Jirus, pulled the Gnome closer to her again into a long kiss on the lips.

The sight itself made Kushina look away in sadness. She couldn't understand why the rest of the assembling guild members didn't seem to react to how strange this couple looked. She then placed her hands on the side of her face looking miserable. She dreaded to see what the children would look like, and she knew she couldn't break them up; it would be dangerous territory for her to anger Nedia, who wasn't all sunshine and rainbows all the time…

"You ok?" Came Nedia's voice, making Kushina look behind at her snapping her out of her train of thought. She noticed that Jirus was standing alongside the worried looking Night elf that he himself had a similar look on his face.

"Is there something I can do?" Asked the Gnome looking at Nedia.

Nedia looked down at her lover with a small smile. "No thank you, this is a little personal thing." And with that, Jirus gave her a small nod and headed off to join the others having a drink.

Once Jirus was out of the way, Nedia looked back at her close friend. "What's the matter?"

Kushina gave an almost un-ladylike snort turning her back on her. "Nothing, just that you made me forget something I was thinking about."

Nedia rubbed her chin in thought about it, and then smiled. "Ahh, but what _were _you thinking of?"

The Druid tried to come up with something to end the conversation, but failed to say anything. This made Nedia smile even more. "Ahh, I see, you saw me with my boyfriend and now you think _you _should have one!"

"What!" Kushina spun round to look at her friend, only to see her give an out a little giggle.

Nedia placed her hands on her slim waist smiling. "About time you thought about getting into a relationship! So who'd you have in mind?"

Kushina was annoyed by her friend's words, making her grind her teeth, and her blushing face didn't help much either. "I…I…!"

By now Nedia was laughing with joy at the ever growing annoyed Druid.

"Like you think you can find someone for me tonight." Kushina said crossing her arms on the spot with 'that' look on her face.

This made Nedia stop laughing at Kushina and made her think about it.

"_Got you now!" _Kushina thought triumphantly thinking that she would outsmart Nedia as she turned round on her chair.

"…I might…" Nedia said with a little grin on her face, shattering all of Kushina's hopes to pieces. "…And he is quite the strong one, kind, loyal and would be perfect for you!" Nedia almost acted like some young kid in a toyshop when she said this. "It'll be a date for you two! I'll be back!" And the young Hunter quickly dashed out of the room to find this person, which for reason, she asked Jirus at first, maybe to ask him if he knew where this person was.

Poor Kushina felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach; what ever Nedia had always planned in store for her would always be disastrous and embarrassing. And while sitting there, Kushina preyed to the gods silently begging for mercy on her soul.

**XXX**

Two hours seem to pass by the time Nedia returned to the meet up location. Kushina had worried greatly how she would be like an idiot in front of some respectable guild members, though she wouldn't have to worry at all to be honest. Everyone else apart from herself was completely drunk, especially that Gnome and his friends having a drinking game who all seemed to be on the verge of passing out, she was the odd one out. Everyone else from the guild had come together to enjoy this night and it did amaze Kushina of how many people there were in this guild. Nedia had returned with that smile on her face even bigger than before. "Kush! I found the one for you!"

Kushina groaned rubbing her face with her hands; she really couldn't believe what Nedia had pulled off in such a sort time. "Where is this person then and who is he?"

"He is in this guild," Nedia replied with a small smile, "and is waiting behind the building."

The older druid knew that she was trapped and that there was nowhere for her to run as Nedia would make sure she would meet up with this unknown person. Out of the drunken atmosphere (and smell of ale!) of the bar, Kushina left and followed Nedia out to see what she had planned for her. She herself was starting to heat up, and the heat that surrounded didn't cause that. A sense of anxiety swirled around in her wondering who this person was. And when they got round the corner, Kushina expected the person to be quite tall, strong and hopefully one that Nedia had one that would match her own personality. As she got closer, she did have a tiny ray of hope of who the person might be. What she saw didn't make her think that Nedia would listen to anything that she wanted at all.

Standing there, wearing from head-to-toe in plate armor, (he was a warrior) was the last type of person that the Druid would have wanted. A Gnome…a Gnome Warrior of all!

"Kushina this is Donvan, Donvan this is Kushina," Nedia introduced them to each other. "…Kush?" Nedia asked her, Kushina's face had turned from her light pink colour to white in about few seconds, and with her shaken like a leaf, Nedia thought she was about to be sick.

"Why a bloody Gnome!" Kushina snapped at her friend, making the slightly confused Gnome Warrior wonder what was the matter. "You picked one of that wasn't one of our own race, Nedia! Just what were you thinking?" Her face now had turned from white to red faster than a Warrior's charge.

Completely furious with it all, Kushina transformed into her blackbird form and flew away from the shocked pair. Silence followed in that alleyway as the pair looked at each other. Although Donvan had his helm on, Nedia could tell that he was pretty heart broken of not getting a date for the night.

"W-What did I do?" The Warrior said sadly.

Nedia sighed and looked up to see Kushina flying further away from them. "You did nothing wrong, it really is my fault I think." All she had tried to do was make her older friend happy, and now, she'd had ruined it. _"Oh Kush, please just give this a chance…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! Rough start indeed! Well that's all your going to get for the time being as I have some other things to work on, so don't go away, I'll be back. That's yer lot for now!<strong>


	2. Not What I Was Asking For

***Runs up to computer screen* Good heavens I'm back! Well, sorry I've been keeping you all waiting and what not, but I'm happy to say that the worst of the writer's block has finally gone! This means I can get back to work and start writing stories again. Anyway...**

**This chapter turned out to be longer than I first thought, don't get me wrong, I love long chapters, but this was quite a surprise for me let me tell you. Now although I have most of the story planned out in my head, writing it all down of course is such a bitch and only half of it comes out on paper, shame that really. **

**But enough of that, let's get on with Donvan and Kush and see what I have in store for them, hehe!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

**Not What I Was Asking For**

"Not like that!"

"You gotta' be quicker!"

"Put your back into—"

"SHUT UP!"

Donvan had never had never really had such a great time since that night in the alleyway in Ironforge a few days ago. To put his mind off it, he'd gone as far as almost isolating himself from his friends to try and train himself even more to become a better Warrior in the training section in Stormwind. It wasn't like he was hating training or anything, it was just that it wouldn't be much of a bother if his loudmouth twin brother, Raer, was sitting on a barrel watching him from the sidelines jeering him off.

"…Do you have anything else better to do, brother?" Donvan ask after nearly destroying a Horde dummy in his frustration. His twin Warlock brother looked at him with that annoying grin which everyone wanted to smack and stroked his black moustache in thought.

"You know your only hiding the fact that you're upset from that night or not getting some nice Night elf ass," Raer replied coolly raising an eyebrow.

Donvan nearly choked in surprise at his brother's response. "You know?" He almost shouted nearly catching the attention of other training Warriors in the vicinity.

Raer gave a slight chuckle as he slid off the barrel to walk over to Donvan. "Listen little Bro, everyone knows about that, but hey, your growing up banging on woman!"

Donvan growled almost at him. Although they were twin brothers, just because Raer was only thirty seconds older than him, it made Raer to believe that he was the older of the two, one of the many things that Donvan hated about him.

"But hey, it isn't your fault she dumped you," Raer added giving his brother a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"It was because we were two different races," Donvan sighed sadly lowering his head.

"No!" Snapped Raer. "It because she is a bitch!"

"She's not!" Donvan fired back at Raer flicking his brother's hand off his shoulder backing away from him. They didn't care now that their argument was starting to gather a crowd.

"Oh you still like her then?" Raer said amusingly. "Odd taste of woman you have, but it's all rather nice to talk about it mind you."

The rage in Donvan had now gotten to boiling point. "Like what?" Donvan asked angrily. "Like that whore you seem to like yourself?" Though this was the point when he had crossed the line. Donvan's response was a blast of fire from Raer, throwing him back wards crashing into some old stacks of armor lying about. The person in question that Donvan had mentioned was a Gnome Priest Raer had the hots for, though of course he didn't want to admit it.

Even as Donvan struggled to get himself up, (his plate armor had saved him from being toast) it didn't matter that they now had a crowd watching them, all Donvan wanted to do was kick his brother's ass for what had been happened between them. Suddenly Raer unleashed his Voidwalker pet, this was not going to end too well for the Warrior.

Still though being blinded in his desire to teach Raer a lesion, he charge into the Warlock brutally knocking him back, but the Voidwalker started to attack Donvan distracting him from getting on to Raer. This distraction was just enough for Raer to enchant a fire attack onto him, this time nearly burning his brother in his plate armor. Suddenly, Donvan slashed Raer across with his thick edged sword ripping Raer's cloth helm. The attack had left a large cut mark above his forehead, the burning hatred in Raer's eyes told Donvan everything.

"Take this you bastard!" Raer shouted firing a large fireball, though this time Donvan dodged it and still looked like he was ready for more, even though his tabard was now on fire.

The crowd cheered on each of them, but that didn't matter to any of them, this was just about each of them.

The Voidwalker charged at Donvan again, though this time managed to successfully to knock him to the ground. The Warrior tried to lash out his sword at Raer, but a small fireball knocked the sword out of his hand, which the Warlock looked down on him, pinning him down with his foot.

"You have much to learn, brother," Raer said, still furious with his brother's actions. Raer then dug into his pocket to bring out a few pieces of gold and chucked them at him. "Takes this to clean up, Don. Let this be a lesion that I'll always be better than you."

And with that, Raer walked away with his Voidwalker following behind him. Donvan couldn't have felt angrier at it all as he picked himself off the ground, and the amount of people looking at him didn't help much either. "What you lot looking at?" The Warrior Gnome snapped at the crowd, which they immediately turned their backs on him.

For such a short fight, it had been a humiliating one for Donvan, but he had no time to moan about it, he had to find a nearby blacksmith to repair his damage amour.

**XXX **

When someone tries to forget a bad memory they've had recently, most try the option of going to an Inn to drink out the thoughts. This idea itself was what one certain Night elf Druid had in mind to try out. Sure it only had been a brief encounter with the Gnome, but yet she acted like she had gone face-to-face with the lord of the Underworld. It was now something like just over six o'clock in the evening in one of the many Inns in Ironforge, there was Kushina with various other people that she couldn't give a damn about to start up a conversation with.

"Another strong one, lass?" Asked the Dwarven bar owner.

"Anything to get that memory away from me," Kushina dryly replied, not looking at him.

Nevertheless, the Dwarf started to fill up another drink for the moody Night elf. "Here you are then," he said handing the mug of Dwarven brew to her.

Kushina dug into her pocket to give the bar owner the couple of silver needed to pay for the drink. Kushina was on the verge of drinking the mug until she heard a familiar set of voices enter the Inn.

Slowly turning her head round to see who it was, her eyes widened then quickly turned her head back again to drink down her mug. Who she had seen had been Nedia and Jirus. There was no doubt that the odd couple were out on a date, and it had to be the Druid's own luck that their place to date was the Inn _she _was at. One can never win at everything, and this was always an understatement to Kushina.

"Hang on a minute," came the sound of Jirus' voice, Kushina could recognize that voice anywhere. "Hey love, is that your…?"

"Kush!" Came the sound of Nedia's playful voice. The older Night elf groaned silently covering her face with her hand, this was not all going too well. "Well, what are you doing here then?"

"Staying away from everyone else," Kushina replied dryly.

Nedia sighed shaking her head. "Don't tell me your still feeling bitter after meeting—"

"Yes!" The druid snapped turning round to face her friend, though the noise in the bar almost drowned out any sound from her. "Just what were you thinking back there? It's bad another your with one of _them…_" She paused looking down at Jirus, who seemed rather confused at the whole situation. "…And you try to make hook up with one!"

An awkward silence followed between the two Night elves followed. Jirus knew he had to do something to break it up. "Uh, girls? Can we have a drink now?" The two Night elves looked at him, both looking like they seemed happy to stop this little bad moment.

After Jirus ordered three drinks for them, the group sat at a table near the corner of the far end of the bar as a way for some privacy for them. At first, Kushina seemed to ignore the strange couple by drinking down a few gulps of the unfamiliar type of drink she was use to (Dwarven ale was not her cup of tea.)

"Are you even listening, Kush?" Nedia said loudly suddenly. This of course made the Druid jump slightly, listening to her own thoughts, she must of missed out on some conversation with Nedia.

"Sorry…just want peace." Kushina said dryly.

"Yet you come to a noisy place like this?" Jirus replied. "You know the dwarfs are always wild most of the time."

"I meant something like not talking to you two," Kushina grumbled as she gulped down more of the ale.

The younger Huntress sighed shaking her head. "When are we going to get along?"

"The day when the Horde are defeated by the Alliance and disbanded," Jirus remarked crossing his arms.

Then suddenly, Jirus' eyes widened. "Bloody hell I forgot!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Nedia and Kushina almost at the same time.

Jirus chuckled slightly looking over to the Druid. "It's only the luck of the Gods me and Nedia found you here."

"What'd you mean?" Asked Kushina raising her eyebrows.

"There's something going on down at the Guild building down at Stormwind that all the second league members are to go for, not sure what it is about, but it's big though."

"When about then?" Kushina asked leaning closer to the Gnome Death Knight.

"Tomorrow at eight at night," Nedia butted in as the memory came back to her.

The guild they were in was separated into three sections. The third league class being for all the new ones joining up, the second league class, Kushina's class, being for the majority of the lot in the guild and finally the premier league class for all the top ranking members. Much to Kushina's dismay, younger Nedia was in that league with Jirus.

"…Did you check your mail at all? Sure everyone else in the guild did," Nedia asked.

"…I hardly do," the Druid replied rather embarrassingly lowering her head.

Nedia covered her face with her hand while Jirus unimpressively shook his head. "Never mind, just make sure your there at the guild building in Stormwind, ok?"

Kushina sighed, "Ok then. Thanks for the news then…Gnome." Kushina left the odd couple in the bar, as she went to a nearby inn to stay for the night. To say life was never easy for the poor Night elf could be somewhat of an understatement.

**XXX**

Though it was a far cry from her home city, Stormwind had been one of the few places that had rubbed off on Kushina. Being a total patriot Night elf, it was anyone's wonder why she would leave her old stamping ground and explore new places. It could be joked that she would go all over Azeroth to become one of the best Druids one could meet; yet that idea was just a pie in the sky.

It had been a hot day and was no different with the sun going down (this was the longest day) and almost everyone had replaced they're heavy armor with lighter armor, the only ones wearing the heavy stuff were the guards (poor them!) and one certain Night elf…

Ok, her armor may have been leather, but it was some of the thickest one could find. Even at nighttime it was still hot, though all of this didn't matter to Kushina. All that mattered was to get to that meeting quickly and get it done with as soon as possible. The guild building itself had changed very little since the first members of the guild moved in sometime ago, abet from the fact that some of the paintwork was starting to deteriorate. Did they ever have time to stop raiding and concentrate on their own headquarters? That question had always bugged the Druid for sometime it seemed.

Even as she was about to open the door, she couldn't help but feel a bit queasy at least. She hadn't seen much of her fellow guild members (apart from Nedia and Jirus of course) so she seemed to worry that hardly any of them would recognize her. However on opening the door, Kushina saw that the whole room was packed with all races of the Alliance all chatting amongst each other quite loudly, probably about what this mission could be about.

Slipping through the crowds, she nearly knocked down a Gnome Warrior in front of her. At first Kushina quickly apologized but then stopped halfway through when she saw who it was. It was that Gnome Nedia had tried to fix her up with.

Donvan.

"You!" Kushina almost spat out, though thankfully not catching the attention of everyone else in the room, thanks to it being quite noisy. Despite it being quite a short time since the now angry Druid had seen the Gnome, Donvan already looked different with what seemed like new armor on him, especially that new helm on him, one that that was thick round the edges and had two large horns sticking out. For a Gnome to wear it, it looked ridiculous.

Donvan seemed like he was about to say something, but a loud clanging brought the room to silence as they all turned round to look at the stage to see a Human Paladin ringing a small bell. Once everyone was looking at him he cleared his throat.

"Good evening fellow members," the man began. "Now most of you would have heard of this meeting and wonder what it was on."

A small murmur followed agreeing with him.

"Well, we have been giving a special notice from the king of Stormwind himself." He paused to take out a small notice from a table sitting nearby him. He quickly read the note before saying it out to everyone. "In recent days, there has been quite a storm of activity towards the Northern Shores of Northrend. We don't know exactly what is going on, but reports say that members from both Alliance and Horde are working on something up there."

Everyone in the room starting chatting anxiously about the situation and what they were going to do. "But that's when all of you come in," The human began, causing the audience to be silenced.

"Each of you will be sent in groups of two to find their location, find any piece of information and maybe, if your lucky that is, capture a member of this group and bring him or her into questioning." The many people in the room chattered among each other like a mile a minute standing beside the person they wanted to go with.

"Mmm, nice try," The human said rubbing his chin. "You won't however won't be going with the one you want to be with." The disappointment in the air could be felt all around. "I won't be even putting you into your chosen groups, but my new helper will be placing you into your sets."

He looked over to a door on the other side of the room, which everyone else in turn did the same thing. What came through the door brought with it a chorus of moans and groans, especially from Donvan. The new helper was none other than that Gnome Warlock.

Raer.

Now it can be said that Raer is not only the most hated person in the guild and many the world, with his crazy ideas, being a sexist moron and louder than even Garrosh, it was no wonder why he was unpopular.

"Why's he here for?" Said an angry voice in the crowd as the Warlock walked onto the stage with a grin the size of Deathwing.

"Alight my fellow guildies!" Raer boomed motioning the crowd with his hands to silence them. For one certain Gnome Warrior and twin brother of that bastard Gnome, flames were literally coming out off his ears. "Now thanks for the wonderful welcome, but we have to get down to business." He paused to pull out a rather large scroll with many names on it.

"Now I have all placed you into random sets for this mission," Raer said as he started to read out the names. "Now first in these groups will be…"

Kushina could only gape at this Warlock on the stage. For this week at least, she had had it with Gnomes of any types, the one starting it all being someone quite obvious…

Still, the words from Raer's mouth seem to be all-silent, even she couldn't tell how long she had been for as the Gnome started to get to the last of names on the list.

"…Kushina Windrider," suddenly came the voice of Raer to her sensors. Immediately, the Druid stood to attention at the mention of her name. "Now here on the list, you shall be with…" With that look in his eyes, Kushina did not like this at all in the slightest of what he might have up his sleeve.

"…Donvan Frizzcrakle."

Her body felt like it had been plunged into a pool of freezing cold water. Looking down at her new, if not disliked partner of choice, the Warrior looked up at her feeling the same way as she was.

"_You have to be fucking have a joke with me!"_ She thought angrily.

Oh yes, this was certainly not Kushina's week…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear oh dear! Looks like their forced into a little adventure now! Now I'll take some time off to do a massive Beta edit of 'Flowers in the Dirt', I've been reading it again and I do believe it could be better. So anyway, see you in the next update, if you care to follow along with this that is.<strong>


End file.
